Goodbye Nation
by Gilbert Weillschmidt
Summary: Prussia x HRE, Prussia x Germany, dll dst Kenapa Ratingnya T? Karena di More Story a Ok selamat membaca!
1. Sejak negara itu tidak ada lagi

**Goodbye Nation…**

Fic asal ala saya sendiri! Entah ini ide tiba2 muncul di pikiran saya… *Sejak mendengarkan MKC Prussia =))

Disclaimer: Hetalia bukan punya saya, tapi saya punya banyak doujinnya *plak*

Hetalia – Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

_Aku menutup mata di tengah kegelapan…_

_Kemungkinan saja aku tidak bisa menggapai cahaya…_

_Sebab… Aku sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini lagi…_

_Tapi aku senang…_

_Dia selalu menungguku walau aku sudah meninggal…_

_Kau tau…_

_Negaraku… sudah tak ada lagi selamanya…_

_

* * *

  
_

Sebelum perang dunia I, Holy Roman Empire yang sedang melakukan Perang Agama mendapati dirinya tak berdaya di medan perang.

"A—apakah aku akan mati disini?" Holy Roman Empire nampak kecapaian dan banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya

"Ta—tapi aku sudah berjanji akan kembali…" Dia pingsan di tengah-tengah medan perang. Seorang pria mengangkat tubuh Holy Roman Empire dan membawa pergi jauh-jauh dari perang tersebut.

Perang Agama atau disebut Perang 30 tahun berakhir tahun 1648. Holy Roman Empire yang tertidur terbangun oleh mimpi buruk.

"Di—Dimana aku?! Pe—Perangnya?!" Beranjak dari tempat tidur tapi badannya masih tak berdaya

"U—ukh…" Holy Roman Empire jatuh tersungkur. Seseorang mendapati Holy Roman Empire sudah bangun dan menyapanya

"Yo sudah bangun?" Sapa pria albino yang masih remaja. Holy Roman Empire kaget dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

"Si—siapa kamu?!" Holy Roman Empire mengambil kayu yang berada tak jauh dari dia, "Mau membunuhku?!" Lanjut Holy Roman Empire

Pria albino itu tertawa, "Kesesesese! Masih anak-anak ya kamu!" Pria albino itu mendekat ke arah Holy Roman Empire. Holy Roman Empire menjauh dan mengayunkan kayu yang ia genggam ke arah pria albino itu.

"He—hey! Dasar tidak sopan kepada yang menyelamatkanmu ya!" Pria itu merebut kayu dari genggaman Holy Roman Empire.

"Si—sialan!" Holy Roman Empire mulai menjauh, "Ka—Kau menyelamatkanku?!" Holy Roman Empire tampak tak begitu percaya

Pria albino itu mengambil pakaian Holy Roman Empire, "Ini kau lihat kalau tidak percaya..." Pria Albino itu memberikan baju yang penuh darah kepada Holy Roman Empire

Holy Roman Empire sempat terkejut, "Ba--baju siapa ini?!" Holy Roman Empire melempar baju itu ke lantai

Pria itu mengambil baju yang dilempar ke lantai, "Sebelumnya, siapa kamu?"

"Si--siapa aku? Ke--kenapa aku tidak ingat apa2 selain perang dulu?!" Holy Roman Empire tampak bingung dan memegang kepalanya

"Sudah kuduga, kamu kena Amnesia anak kecil" Pria itu kemudian mengangkat Holy Roman Empire, "Bagaimana kalau kamu aku beri negara baru lagi?" Tawar pria tersebut kepada Holy Roman Empire yang kaget karena tiba-tiba diangkat.  
"Ne--Negara baru?!" Kaget karena hal itu, Holy Roman Empire meronta-ronta untuk minta turun, tapi tak bisa karena genggamannya terlalu kuat

"Tapi sebelumnya, kamu aku beri nama dulu... **Jerman**" Pria itu tertawa kecil dan melepaskan Holy Roman Empire, "Je--Jerman?" Holy Roman Empire tampak bingung, "Ta--tapi kenapa?!"

Pria itu mencari sesuatu di laci kamarnya, dan mendapatkannya. Sebuah _Iron Cross _dan memberikannya kepada Holy Roman Empire, "Ini adalah bukti bahwa kamu telah menjadi adik negara Prussia, Jerman..."

"Te--tetapi..!" Holy Roman Empire tetap menjauh darinya, "Aku belum tau siapa kamu!"

Pria itu memukul anak itu dengan pelan, "Dasar tidak sopan kamu! Panggil oresama _bruder!_ Karena kamu sudah menjadi adikku Jerman!" Lanjut pria itu "Dan nama oresama Gilbert Weillschmidt!" Gilbert kemudian menunjuk Jerman kecil itu, "Nama kamu sekarang... Ludwig dari negara Jerman!"

* * *

Sejak itu, negara Jerman berada di sebelah barat negara Prussia

Negara Jerman mulai terbentuk tahun 1841, karena belum benar-benar menjadi negara

Akan tetapi, terjadi perang saudara terus-menerus tetapi itu tak membuat 2 Negara itu bermusuhan selamanya

* * *

**MORE STORY!!!**

HRE (Jerman): Ke--kenapa kamu menyelamatkanku dari perang itu?!

Gilbert: Umm... Karena kamu lucu? Dan tentunya imut bentuk wajah hampir mirip dengan oresama dan blablablabla

Jerman: .......... *pergi

Gilbert: O--Oi mau kemana kamu Ludwig?

Jerman: Toilet sebentar... Tapi dimana toilet?

Gilbert: ........... *evil grin* Sini oresama antarkan

Jerman: ....? *mengikuti Gilbert

Gilbert: Sini toiletnya

Jerman: Ta--tapi ini?!

Gilbert: Kesesesesese~!

Jerman: TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!

* * *

Dan kamu akan tau sendiri /gg

(Huaaa capeknya menulis fic ini, masih ada ep lainnya tunggu saja!)

(Dan tolong review karena bila tidak, tidak akan saya lanjutkan D *ancaman*)

CMIIW karena pusing baca Wikipedia D:

Ok, yang ngereview saya kasih coklat 3


	2. Do you hate me?

Uwa maaf Updatenya lama, banyak tugas sekolah /orz

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya-nya Hidekaz Himaruya~ Tapi Saya punya animenya~ *shot

* * *

**Do you hate me?**

Sejak berhari-hari, Holy Roman Empire yang sekarang memiliki nama baru Jerman (Ludwig) dapat menyesuaikan hidup barunya dengan kakaknya, Prussia. Prussia nampak senang melihat adiknya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik walau Prussia tak membantunya. Tapi itu membuat Jerman menjadi salah tingkah.

"Kenapa dia tidak membantuku?" Jerman nampak lesu tetapi tetap menjalankan pekerjaannya. Dari menyapu, mencuci, dan lain-lain sebagainya

Keesokan harinya, Jerman tidak melihat kakaknya yang duduk tersenyum melihatnya seperti biasanya, "Bruder… kemana dia?" Jerman mencarinya tapi tidak jadi, dia merasa Gilbert pasti ada disini.

Pada saat Jerman menyapu di sekitar ruang tamu, dia mendengar perbincangan Gilbert dan dengan seseorang yang tidak dia kenal, Jerman langsung bersembunyi.

"Ta—tapi oresama tidak ingin dia tinggal sendirian disini!" Gilbert sepertinya marah kepada dia

"Ini demi negaramu sendiri Prussia" Sepertinya dia bossnya Gilbert, dia memasang tampang seram terhadap Gilbert

Jerman yang ingin menghentikan mereka, merasa tidak bisa. Atmosfernya tidak membuat Jerman memberanikan diri untuk menghentikan mereka

Gilbert lalu membanta lagi, "Dia! Sudah seperti adikku sendiri dan oresama tidak ingin dia tinggal disini sendirian semenjak oresama pergi untuk melakukan itu!"

Boss Prussia lalu keluar dari ruang tamu, "Terserah kamu, aku tidak mau tau. Tapi kamu harus datang, mengerti?!"

Jerman langsung berlari dan melanjutkan menyapu seperti biasanya, dilihatnya Gilbert yang lesu dan boss Prussia yang tanpa ekspresi keluar dari rumah. "Bru—bruder ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Jerman pura-pura tidak tau

Gilbert terkejut dan memasang muka cerianya ke Jerman, "Tidak apa-apa kok West, hanya masalah Negara saja…" Gilbert mengusap-usap kepala Jerman lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

"A—apakah Bruder akan baik-baik saja?" Jerman lalu melanjutkan menyapunya seperti biasa.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Prussia mendekat kearah Jerman, "West, oresama pergi dulu. Selesaikan pekerjaan rumahnya ya! Oresama pasti kembali!" Gilbert mencium kening Jerman dan langsung pergi. Jerman yang tiba-tiba memasang muka merah, "Ke—kenapa dia tiba-tiba?!" Jerman langsung melanjutkan pekerjaan rumahnya.

Berhari-hari Gilbert selalu pergi dan jarang di rumah, itu membuat Jerman merasa kesepian, "Kenapa dia jarang pulang rumah? Bukankah dia adalah kakakku..?" Jerman sedikit termenung. Jerman melihat ke arah jendela, hujan… Apakah bruder akan baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan pulang dengan wajah gembiranya lagi? Beribu-ribu pertanyaan berada di pikiran Jerman.

Kesunyian itu pudar ketika bel di rumah berbunyi. Jerman langsung bangkit dari tidur dan berlari ke pintu rumah, "Bru…?!" Jerman menghentikan kata-katanya dan melihat Gilbert berlumuran darah, "Te—ternyata kamu masih sehat Wes---" Gilbert pingsan dan itu membuat Ludwig semakin syok.

Ludwig langsung mengangkat Gilbert dan membawanya ke kamar dan menaruhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Bruder kenapa kamu?!" Ludwig menangis di dekat Gilbert, "Aku selalu menunggumu tapi, kenapa kamu kembali dengan seperti ini?!" Lanjut Ludwig

Gilbert membuka matanya pelan, "Karena… Oresama tidak ingin kamu terluka di perang Unifikasi, West…" Gilbert berbicara pelan dan lemah dalam tidurnya, "Dan West… Oresama senang kamu menu--- Ughh!" Gilbert merasakan rasa sakit di badannya

"Bruder jangan berbicara dulu!" Ludwig lalu menggemgam kuat tangan Gilbert

"Te—tenang saja West, Oresama tidak akan mati begitu saja disini…" Gilbert berusaha untuk bangun dari tidurnya tapi sia-sia saja, "Ughh!"

Ludwig meneteskan banyak airmatanya, "Ja---jangan pergi Bruder! A—aku bersama siapa lagi kalau Bruder menghilang?!"

Gilbert lalu mengelus pelan kepala Ludwig, "Jangan bersedih begitu West…"

"La—lalu kenapa kamu tiba-tiba meninggalkan aku dan malah melakukan perang Unifikasi?!" Ludwig sedikit marah

"Oresama takut kamu membenciku, West…"

"Mem—membenci Bruder?! Ke—kenapa?" Ludwig sedikit terkejut akan perkataan kakaknya

"Tapi, oresama senang kamu ternyata tetap menunggu oresama…" Gilbert lalu menutup matanya

Ludwig langsung kaget melihat Gilbert menutup matanya, "Ja—Jangan meninggalkanku Bruder!!!" Ludwig menangis

Tapi tangisannya berhenti ketika Ludwig mengetahui Gilbert terlelap dalam tidur.

"Bru—Bruder… Kumohon… Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi… Sebab, aku mencintaimu…" Ludwig lalu tidur di kasur Gilbert menunggu bangunnya Gilbert.

* * *

Perang Unifikasi pada saat tahun 1862, Boss yang dikatakan adalah King Wilhelm I

Terjadi karena, Bismarck (Menteri Prussia) bertekad untuk mengalahkan kedua kaum liberal dan konservatif dan meningkatkan supremasi Prusia dan pengaruh di antara negara-negara bagian Jerman.

Tolong Review~ *kasih coklat

Kalau tidak, tidak bakal lanjut~


End file.
